Let Us Begin
by malecshipper91
Summary: The attractive blond trains Alec into the barista lifestyle.


"Alright, well, you'll be working with Jonathan tonight, Alec. He'll be good to show you what's going on and what your part in everything is," Marcus told him confidently as they walked to the counter together. He smiled a big old fake smile and gestured to a beautiful blond man going about his job, quickly throwing all kinds of wild ingredients into cups. "Jonathan, you'll be training Alec tonight."

"Okay," Jonathan said and turned to face Alec as Marcus walked away. The blond's face was as gorgeous as his body. He smirked and gestured for the brunet to come join him. "Hello, Alec. Do you have any past barista experience?"

"Uh, hi, and no," Alec said, shaking his head. Jonathan nodded. Alec had applied here because he really needed another job to pay for college. He currently worked at Kmart as well as this new barista job. College was so horrendously expensive and he wasn't sure how he'd pay for it with or without the job. It wasn't like they paid really well to be a barista. College was just ridiculous.

"Well, then, let us begin," Jonathan said.

Jonathan beside Alec at the counter where he was showing the newest member of the team the ropes. His movements were practiced, graceful. The blond certainly knew what he was doing. Alec couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. Thankfully, Jonathan didn't seem to notice his obvious staring, for he smiled when he looked up from the drink he was teaching Alec to prepare.

"Did you get that, or do you want me to show you again?" Jonathan said.

"What? Oh, uh, no, I think I've got it," Alec said.

He was being honest. The recipes right then didn't seem complicated at all. He thought maybe he'd be able to get by after all. Alec didn't exactly have much experience in drink making. This was his first job that included barista related tasks. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do it at all, but here he was, a little bit more confident.

"Okay, good. Do you want to try now? I'll watch and help if you need it," Jonathan said, moving away from the counter and gesturing tor Alec to take his place. Alec nodded and did just that. He went through the steps just as Jonathan, if only slower. When Alec finished the drink, he earned a grin from his gorgeous trainer.

"That's it. You know, simple training usually takes most people much longer because they can't get it the first time. I'm impressed," he said with bright green eyes. Alec tried to breathe, to say anything. After all, Jonathan was only complimenting his barista skills. It was purely professional.

"Uh, thanks," Alec said, smiling back shyly.

"Maybe I'll have you make me a drink sometime," Jonathan said with the same grin as before and playful eyes. What was he doing? He wasn't flirting with Alec, surely. "You know, off the clock."

Alec's eyes widened in shock for a long moment before he nodded awkwardly. There was nothing he wanted more right then than to see Jonathan off the clock. Biting his lip, Alec couldn't even speak properly just then and the blond seemed to notice.

"Okay, so how about I teach you to make another popular drink? Sound good?" he said, suddenly seeming to switch right back into the professional aura. Alec merely nodded and they were off to gather more ingredients, making one concoction or another.

"How are you doing?" Alec turned to find Marcus behind him. Jonathan had left him for a few minutes to let him try it out on his own without any help at all. Alec thought he was doing fine.

"Good," Alec said with a small forced smile. It wasn't that he was lying or not decently happy. It was just he had a resting bitch face, so he had learned to enunciate these things, even if his smile was horribly awkward. Marcus nodded and left after checking the drink Alec was currently preparing. Marcus smiled in approval.

"Jonathan did well with you," he said just as Jonathan walked back and grinned over at Alec.

"It was all Alec," the blond said, winking at Alec and causing him to turn a bright red.

By the end of the shift, Alec was put on the cash register because he had to learn to use that still. It wasn't hard at all, so he was by himself once again. Jonathan was making the drinks quickly while making small talk with one of the customers who Alec would assume was a regular there. She was an sharper looking older lady with a briefcase and sunglasses who seemed very intimidating.

When Alec rung her up, her drink was already being handed to her an inch at most to Alec's side. He froze and turned his head to find Jonathan there, very much in Alec's personal bubble. God, it was hot in there. Alec suddenly couldn't breathe and the blond only grinned at him knowingly. Alec wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to kiss that smug grin off Jonathan's lips.

"Thank you, Jonathan. You always treat me so well," the lady said with a genuine smile, eyes moving from the two of them with a cock of the head. "He's cute. Where'd you two meet?"

"What? We-" Alec said, practically choking, but not moving away from his position with Jonathan.

"Oh, we met here, actually. It's a very romantic story actually, right, love?" Jonathan told her flashing his bright eyes and signature grin teasingly at Alec, who tried to breathe and not focus on the other man's perfect mouth. The lady grinned back at him encouragingly. "Sadly, it is far too long right now and my dear Alec has customers to please."

"Awe, that's so sweet! I wish you both all the happiness in the world," she said, taking her drink with one last smile between Alec and Jonathan, and walking out happily. Alec turned to gape at Jonathan, but there were more customers and the blond had already had to leave to make more drinks.

At the end of Alec's first day, he was cleaning up the rest of his stuff and getting ready to leave, until Jonathan caught up with him with that stupid grin on his face. Alec couldn't help but smile back.

"Alec, hey," he said, walking beside him.

"Hi again," Alec said, unable to look away from the beautiful man once again. At least he could stare now that they were off the clock. His cheekbones could actually slice bologna. He suddenly wished he could draw so he could capture the beauty of this man. They continued talking side by side outside.

"I decided you don't have to make me a drink. What if we get drinks together instead?" Jonathan said, giving him a hopeful look and holding out his cell phone for the other man. Alec's eyes widened again at the obvious flirting from his coworker this time. He blushed.

"That's, uh, very considerate of you to decide that," Alec said, wishing he could hit himself for not being able to properly put words together. He took the phone carefully and looked down at the screen that already had the name put in for him. Then, he bit at his lip as he started pressing numbers into Jonathan's phone. Handing it back to him, the blond obviously took his time in grabbing the phone, holding his hand on Alec's as long as he could. Alec tried to hold in his grin as Jonathan gazed at him with those stunning eyes.

"I'll text you," Jonathan said, grinning as they parted ways and he walked in the direction of his car.

"Call me, even," Alec said, following suit. He could get used to this.


End file.
